


A Newer World

by waywardrose



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Jimmy leaned across the patio table, bottle of Coors in hand. “So, when you gonna make an honest woman outta her?”





	A Newer World

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Pda and thrill for Clyde!!! Also, I'm a HUGE fan of your Precious Pet series! Some of my favorite Kylo work ever!
> 
> I feel like we should create a mutual appreciation society! Because I’m a huge fan of yours! 😉 You’re very inspiring, my darling. Thank you for reading (and prompting)!
> 
> Prompts from the [Fluff Alphabet](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com/post/186447745297/fluff-alphabet)

**PDA**

_Are they upfront about their relationship?_

_Do they brag with their s/o in front of others?_

_Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?_

Jimmy leaned across the patio table, bottle of Coors in hand. “So, when you gonna make an honest woman outta her?”

Jimmy nodded in the direction of the grill where the ladies had congregated. Sadie was sharing her knowledge of the two-zone grilling method. Apparently, the cooler side was great for vegetables that need a longer cooking time.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he replied as he moved the big Tupperware container of corn salad to the middle of the table.

You looked beautiful today. You were all smiles behind dark sunglasses, laughing when Mellie made a comment about something. Sylvia handed you the package of cheese slices, and you two grinned over an inside joke. He had the unexpected urge to lay you out in the tall, soft grass behind the house and have his way with you. Damn anyone watching.

“Hey, we was talkin’ ‘bout you.”

“My question still stands.”

Jimmy whispered, “Sylvia ain’t into marriage. At least not right now.”

He hummed in thought. He’d never professed his love for anyone in public. Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d hugged anyone in public. He wasn’t a very demonstrative kinda man. He hoped that didn’t hurt you, because he loved you. With his whole heart.

He regarded his left hand resting on the stack of paper plates next to him. He couldn’t very well wear a wedding ring on a prosthetic, now could he? He reckoned he could paint a band on the ring finger. That wouldn’t be much of a ceremony, though.

“Clyde?” Jimmy interrupted his thought. “I can get Momma’s ring from Bobbie Jo.”

He’d been with you for almost a year now. You’d moved in three months ago. It’d been three months of joy, like one long sleepover. You’d learned each other’s quirks and shortcomings in the meantime, and yet, it had only made things better.

There had been talk of the future. Whispered conversations in the dark, with only the moonlight coming in through the slats of the blinds to illuminate the bed. While he didn’t care much for change, he was very interested in putting down roots with you.

A Tennyson passage came to mind:

> The lights begin to twinkle from the rocks;  
>  The long day wanes; the slow moon climbs; the deep  
>  Moans round with many voices. Come, my friends,  
>  'Tis not too late to seek a newer world.

While Tennyson had been talking about approaching death, he felt it could apply. It could be the end of a way of life. But the beginning of fresh one. And it would be with you. He liked the thought of that.

He nodded. “Yeah, talk to Bobbie Jo.”

Jimmy looked pleased as he gave a nod and took a long drink of beer.

You turned from the grill like it was all scripted and, though you wore sunglasses, he knew you were looking at him. He rounded the table and came for you. Change was coming. Change could be _good_.

You smiled, brilliant and sweet, and opened your arms when it was obvious he wanted you. He put his left arm behind your waist and drew you in tight. You slipped your sunglasses into your hair with a warm _“hey, good lookin’.”_

“Hey, angel,” he returned, feeling all fluttery in his chest, and cradled your cheek.

He didn’t wait for you to initiate a kiss, because he knew you wouldn’t. You understood his usual comfort level. Well, he thought, screw that. You deserved kisses. All the time.

He swooped in to kiss you. Your lips tasted like Cherry Coke. He felt your arms curl behind his neck. Your chest pressed against his. He felt your ribs deflate with a heady sigh as he held you and kissed you.

A sharp wolf-whistle cut through the backyard. You grinned against his lips. He pulled back an inch to stare into your eyes.

“What was that about?” you softly asked.

He raised a shoulder. “I love you.” 

* * *

**Thrill**

_Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship?_

_Or do they prefer a certain routine?_

It was a typical Monday afternoon: a Walmart run and grocery shopping. You were pushing the buggy through the main aisle in the middle of Walmart with Clyde next to you. There weren’t many people shopping since it was just after two.

It was quiet, peaceful.

Which was good; it had been a rough-ish night. Clyde had accidentally woken you when he surged off the bed at the crack of dawn. He usually slept like a log until his alarm went off at noon. However, you knew sometimes he dreamed of Iraq. You had lain there for twenty minutes or so to give him some space. When you’d peeked out, you found him sitting at the kitchen table with an open book in front of him and a half-full glass of water next to it. You watched him take a sip of water. His hand had been steady.

Your first instinct had been to comfort him, but you knew sometimes being alone was a comfort. He came back to bed an hour later. He felt calm as he snuggled against your back. You’d put your hand over his at your waist, and he apologized. You shushed him and told him you loved him.

As you both passed the last video-game aisle, he checked the shopping list and commented the next stop was for laundry detergent. You hummed in acknowledgement as you looked at the women’s sleepwear section coming up. You didn’t need anything, but sometimes what was available was interesting.

A long sleep-shirt caught your eye. It was _hideous_. It was a long sickly gray-green-blue t-shirt with a bright fuchsia collar and stitching. Silk-screened on the front was the drawing of a sexy “lady” horse on two legs leaning against a fence post. Adjacent to her head was the question: “Wanna Horse Around?”

You snorted and stopped next to it. Clyde made a questioning sound in reply. You plucked the shirt from the rack, held it against your front, and turned to him.

“Hey, handsome, you wanna—” You flirtatiously raised your eyebrows. “—horse around?”

A smile bloomed across his face. His dark eyes sparkled. “With you or the horse?”

You gasped in pseudo-shock. “Clyde Logan! I didn’t know you were so _adventurous!”_

“I can be—when the mood strikes me.”

“Oh yeah? Wanna sneak into a changin’ room and make out?”

“Only if you promise to be quiet.”

“If it’s you touchin’ me, I can offer no guarantee.”

He nodded as he tried to put on a serious front. “Then it’s probably not a good idea.”

You hung the shirt on the rack and placed your hands on his chest. You studied his gorgeous face for a moment. He stared back, and his gaze was all affection and sweetness. Like this morning wasn’t haunting him. His right hand rested on your hip, solid and warm.

“You know what _was_ a good idea?” you rhetorically asked.

“What, honey?”

“Bein’ with you.”

He ducked his head, but you got in the way before he could hide his face. You gave him a quick kiss and smoothed out his button-up shirt. You noted his cheeks were rosy and his eyes a touch glassy, but you weren’t going to say anything.

“To the laundry detergent.”

He rolled his shoulders back. “Yes, ma'am.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)
> 
> [You can read the Precious Pet series here.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/585064)


End file.
